stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nat Wallace
| occupation = Starfleet Officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Fleet Admiral (-2410-) | player = | image2 =Admiral Nat.jpg | caption2 =Admiral Nat before a recent update to his personalized uniform code and improved regulations on taking holoimages for officer profiles. | insignia1 = |siblings = None|relatives = Commodore Nat Wallace (Great Grandfather) Admiral Nat Wallace (Possible Great Grandson) Captain Nat Wallace (Presumed 29th Century Descendant)|bgcolor = black|imagebgcolor = black}} Nat Wallace was a Starfleet officer in the early 25th century. He commanded the Federation starship (as of mid-2410), although currently commands the and the . ( ) History Nat initially served on the , eventually being promoted to chief tactical officer and taking command of the vessel after the majority of the senior staff had been lost in a battle with the Klingons. He was soon after promoted to captain of the vessel, commanding patrol missions, eventually being promoted to Rear Admiral. His ship was eventually lost in a mission to establish and maintain a Federation minefield, however, he was soon given command of the battlecruiser . (Page 12) 2409 In 2409, Nat commanded special task forces against the Borg and Undine, and was recruited as a temporal agent by presently unknown agents of the future, presumably being involved with multiple missions of temporal nature. (Page 2) 2410 By 2410, Nat had been promoted to admiral. He was apparently part of a mission when Starfleet first encountered the Iconian's Andromeda Dyson Sphere, was part of the force that engaged the flagship of the Iconian M'Tara, was present on New Romulus when the Iconians attacked, and saw the Iconian T'Ket for himself at the time. The was lost in that same battle, and replaced with the similarly designed, albeit upgraded , and the admiral lead task forces in operations against the Iconians, and eventually became involved with the construction, testing, and modified use of the Krenim Temporal Weapon built to fight the Iconians, traveling back in time to engage the Iconians in the past, and in the end, sparing them. (Page 2) It has also been stated that the admiral has been involved in Q junior's Winter Wonderland. (Page 2) Changeling Infiltration After the fact, he was promoted to Fleet Admiral and participated in battles against the Na'kuhl, and while doing so, was (unknownest to his crew) replaced by a changeling infiltrator who continued serving in his place while organizing an alliance between the Iconian T'Ket, the Cardassian True Way, a Breen faction, a Tholian faction, and possibly others behind the shadows. The changeling's alliance was eventually exposed, with "the admiral" soon leaving Starfleet with the admiral's officers and various loyalists and retreating to the Andromeda Galaxy, visiting the Heart of the Storm and becoming a "Super Q" along the way. He eventually formed an alliance with an alternate universe Sarah Walker (Page 14), attacking (and almost destroying) the Earth (Page 18) and, after intervention from the alternate universe Captain Nat and prime universe Captain Jim Dennison, was stranded with his crew (and the alternate Sarah Walker) (Page 19) until eventually returning to the Andromeda Galaxy without the Sarah in question, retrieving his super-Q powers and taking the similar powers from the alternate Sarah in the meanwhile, becoming a hyper-Q with powers previously unknown to even the Q. (Page 22) The changeling was eventually realized when the alternate universe Sarah Walker was revealed to be a changeling herself, and the admiral's crew eventually found the real Admiral Nat in a Tholian facility in the Azure Nebula, after which the admiral resumed his duties and commanded operations against his mirror counterpart. Personal Nat is known to drink coffee on occasion, and it is suggested that he likes pizza. He has also stated to be a fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, and plays the games on occasion. Alternate Universes There are, as of 2410, 3 alternate universe versions of Nat active; including his mirror counterpart, and Captain Nat (alternate universe) from a alternate universe accessed via a wormhole in the Natara Expanse, named by Fleet Admiral Nat sometime prior, and the alternate mirror counterpart. Category:Humans Category:USS Sally (NCC-201591) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century)